Cops and Robbers06
Author's note #1 : These characters are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Cops and Robbers05. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- Before I begin the two most important chapters of this, I'd just like to point out that Mikaela is a freaking terrible narrator, and that is a fact. Seriously, Mikaela. Nobody goes through doors in unision, especially not with somebody you hate. And also, you had to pull the doors to open them. Come on, this is reality, not a stupid Disney Princess movie. But enough about Mikaela's poor narrating skills. Let's get back to the story. ---- So, I was sitting behind the printers, still invisible, of course. I couldn't tell the time, because who installs clocks in the back of a printer? Nobody. That's when I heard it. The clicking of high heels. Literally out of nowhere, three figures appeared in the printer room. (I could tell it was three, don't ask how.) Well, I guess they came from a bright flash that I saw, but how that is possible, I have no clue. I couldn't see their faces, but I could hear voices. Their conversation went like this: Voice 1: All clear? Voice 2: Yep. All clear. Voice 1: How lovely. Voice 3: Are you guys sure this is a good i- Voice 2: Shut up, Beth. Of course it's a good idea. Voice 3: How do you not know somebody's watching us? Voice 2: Uh, take a look around. There's nobody here. Voice 3: What makes you so sure? Voice 2: Gut feeling. Voice 3: Your guts are always wrong! Voice 2: My guts are always right! Voice 1: Will you two, shut it! Voice 2: Sorry.... Voice 3: What do the newspapers say anyways? Voice 1 and Voice 2: Who cares?! Voice 1: The important thing, is that they're demolished. That did it for me. I ran out of the printers, turning visible. I had a little something in my back pocket, called handcuffs. "Freeze, all three of you! Put your hands behind your..." I stopped mid-sentence. No. It couldn't be. But it was. Standing face-to-face with me, was my former best friend and my ex. Lori Agner. She decided to deck herself out in a dress of some sort, which was covered up by a black jacket. Her hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing boots that clashed with her jacket, and gold necklaces. The Lori that I knew, the one that I dated for, like three weeks, never would have worn that. Lori Notices Adam.jpg|Lori Agner Erin and Beth Notice Adam.jpg|Erin Traum and Beth Legon She wasn't alone. She was with Erin from the office, who had changed out of her suit, and now was wearing an orange shirt and jean shorts, and another girl, taller than both of them, who had on a green shirt and black jeans. All three of the girls spun in my direction, at first looks of shock, but soon replaced by looks of sheer horror, except for the tall girl. Instead of looking like the world had just ended, she crossed her arms in pride, and said. "See. Told you someone was watching us. And you didn't believe me...." When Lori saw me, standing a few feet away from me, she looked just about as bad as I did. "Holy. Shucking. Fit." Erin's eyebrows furrowed. "Edward?! What the crap are you doing here-" Lori had basically lost it. She shoved Erin in fury, and her eyes were flaming in anger. "Tell me you didn't fall for that!" She screamed, to the point where I had to plug my ears. "Tell me you didn't believe his name was Edward! How could you be that stupid?!" "I am not stupid!" Erin protested, just as mad as Lori. "I just....you know..." She trailed off. Lori turned back to me, her teeth gritted. "Hello, Adam. Long time, no see." And with that, I lost it. But not before the tall girl said. "So he's ''the freak ex you told us about. You know, he ''does look like a heartbreaker." If it were anyone else, they would've lunged at Lori and tore her neck off, but I'm not like other people. Because instead, I said: "What. Are you doing here?! Why did you stop calling me?!" "Because you changed, that's why!" Lori clenched her fists. "And congrats, Adam. You found the villains, the criminals. Me. Erin. And Beth." I grabbed her by the shoulders. "How the heck am I'' the one that changed?! ''You're the one that broke up with me! And just for that..." I pushed her down. My mind wasn't thinking straight, but my heart was burning in rage. Lori sat up, kicking me in the leg. "Yeah, you think I had time for dating someone like you when I was busy doing what I was born to do?! I am a supervillain, Adam. I'm the bad guy. I tear things up and I bully people and I dominate cities because it's who I am! And you can do nothing to stop me from vandalizing those papers." "You're wrong." It was then that it dawned on me that I still was wearing the headpiece Britni gave me. I pressed it, and yelled into it. "Britni! I found the criminals! Call the police ASAP!" Her response was instant. "You don't have to tell '''me' twice!" ---- That sold it for Lori. "Adam Padyao, you will 'pay' for that!" She screamed, and then, she did the unimaginable. She pulled out a hand gun out of her jacket, and aimed it at my face. My best friend since I was two, and my former girlfriend, was threatening to 'kill' me on the spot. "You 'wouldn't." I said. "I would, and I ''will''." She growled, and paused, before adding. "Loki." I glanced at the door, and bolted it for it, hoping to make an epic escape. Lori fired, but I turned invisible, so the shot went through me, and made the door shatter. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The door was ''glass''. And also, I turned visible the second the glass collapsed. I'm pretty sure I still have shards in my hair. Not that I've bothered to look or anything. ''Anyways'', after getting attacked and cut by rampaging glass, the tall girl, who's name I hadn't picked up, said to Lori. "Nice job, Captain." Lori gritted her teeth at the tall girl. "Beth, you ''don't'' have to get involved in this." "Actually, I do." Beth shrugged, and laughed, before saying. "First of all, you freaking ''destroyed'' that door. Secondly, you're getting into a fight with your ex, which is, of course, perfectly legit for a teenage girl, ''but'', you forget he called the ''police''. ''Not''. Safe. Lori." Lori exhaled, smiled at Beth, and said. "(Censored)" (Oh, what? Did you want me to repeat what she said? Because I don't think you do.) Feeling like I kinda wanted to be engulfed by a black hole, I lunged for Lori, hoping she would land on the shattered glass, and be in complete pain. Yeah, she saw that coming. She held her hand out in a stop motion, ''without'' looking at me, and suddenly, I slammed into a giant wall, and hit the floor. Lori looked down at me, and raised an eyebrow. The giant wall thing vanished. "I'm surprised you didn't know about my superpower." To respond, I simply said. "I'm surprised you didn't know about ''mine'''''." And I disappeared. Not really, I just turned invisible. Beth, Lori, and Erin, who had been on her phone until Lori summoned her force field, stared at where I'd been. And then, I shoved Lori to the floor, and turned visible. Lori's face turned red, as she reached for her hand gun, and once more, aimed it directly at my head. Category:CAR Parts Category:TGJG Parts Category:Stories